Abaia
Many magi are interested in history; the World, after all, has existed for far longer than humans have. So when a new species is discovered, its arrival is met with great excitement, because it may unlock some mysteries of the past. Abaias are one of those species. They are a strange, long forgotten race that has managed to survive for countless generations. These fish are beautiful beings, so very different than any others that exist today. Scholars believe them to have originated four hundred million years ago, when no people walked the world. During the day, these huge creatures hide away in deep caves, slowing down their hearts and metabolism to save their energy. As night falls, the abaias resume their activities, finding food and traversing the watery depths. Being nocturnal is to their advantage, as their large eyes can easily see without light. Abaias are stunning creatures, with strange scales harder than most metals. These scales seem more like armor than anything else, and some think they are somehow related to dragon scales. Other fish stay far away from abaias, as if they know that the abaias are not from their time. Indeed, these beasts are a threat to all but the largest sea creatures, eating all smaller fish. Egg This egg is transparent, allowing one to see the tiny fish held inside. Hatchling As one would assume, abaias are not particularly loving companions. They remain on the ocean floors, content with their own company. A magi must cast a spell that allows them to breathe underwater to visit with their fish companion. As the abaia hatchling ages, it will learn to trust its magi more, and will begin to rise to the surface to meet them. Other hatchlings are quite afraid of abaia young and stay far away from them. These companions have huge appetites even when first born, and travel to larger waters to hunt. Their coloring, either a deep green or blue, makes even the youngest abaia difficult to see. Adult Although they come into the World as incredibly small creatures, abaias age and grow like all others. They are larger than almost any other fish, just another odd trait that sets them apart. Abaias can reach up to eight feet in length – well over the size of any grown man. What other huge creatures inhabited the world in the past, magi can only wonder. The magics that existed then are lost to time as well. Abaias possess a strange magic, even when one considers the odd powers of other companions. No other creature, or even a magi, has ever been able to replicate an abaias spell. When in trouble, the fish will shine a bright white for an instant, and then, where there was but one, there are many. According to the wish of the abaia, there may be two copies, or there may be a whole school of them. They act as one, perhaps attacking a foolish enemy, or helping a human companion. When the fish has tired of using its power, there is another blinding light, and all that remains is one fish. If this extremely valuable magic was ever to be understood by cruel people, the world would surely suffer. As it is, this magic is lost to understanding. Even young abaias can call upon this power, though they can only duplicate themselves a few times. As they age, they grow more sure and capable of wielding their magic. Once a abaia hatchling has reached adulthood, it is quite a powerful companion. These fishes swim impossibly fast, with the help of unique hollowed bones and powerful fins. These fins allow them great maneuverability, and they can change their direction in an instant, even swimming upside down. Abaias rely on currents to travel, using fins as rudders to guide them. Unlike other fish, they use currents to move vertically, rather than forward and back, giving them yet another advantage. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 221 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (July 15th - August 14th, 2011) * Released: July 15th, 2011 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are blue **Females are green Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Fish Category:Water Category:Gender Dimorphism